The present invention generally concerns endoscopic surgical instruments and, more particularly, powered endoscopic surgical instruments.
Endoscopic surgical instruments are often preferred over traditional open surgical devices since a smaller incision tends to reduce the post-operative recovery time and complications. Consequently, significant development has gone into a range of endoscopic surgical instruments that are suitable for precise placement of a distal end effector at a desired surgical site through a cannula of a trocar.
Generally, these endoscopic surgical instruments include an “end effector”, a handle assembly and an elongated shaft that extends between the end effector and the handle assembly. The end effector is the portion of the instrument configured to engage the tissue in various ways to achieve a desired diagnostic or therapeutic effect (e.g., endocutter, grasper, cutter, staplers, clip applier, access device, drug/gene therapy delivery device, and energy device using ultrasound, RF, laser, etc.).
The end effector and the shaft portion are sized to be inserted through a trocar placed into the patient. The elongated shaft portion enables the end effector to be inserted to a desired depth and also facilitates some rotation of the end effector to position it within the patient. With judicious placement of the trocar and use of graspers, for instance, through another trocar, often this amount of positioning is sufficient. Surgical stapling and severing instruments, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,895, are examples of an endoscopic surgical instrument that successfully positions an end effector by insertion and rotation.
Depending upon the nature of the operation, it may be desirable to further adjust the positioning of the end effector of an endoscopic surgical instrument. In particular, it is often desirable to orient the end effector at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the shaft of the instrument. The transverse or non-axial movement of the end effector relative to the instrument shaft is often conventionally referred to as “articulation”. This articulated positioning permits the clinician to more easily engage tissue in some instances, such as behind an organ. In addition, articulated positioning advantageously allows an endoscope to be positioned behind the end effector without being blocked by the instrument shaft.
Approaches to articulating a surgical stapling and severing instrument tend to be complicated by integrating control of the articulation along with the control of closing the end effector to clamp tissue and fire the end effector (i.e., stapling and severing) within the small diameter constraints of an endoscopic instrument. Generally, the three control motions are all transferred through the shaft as longitudinal translations. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,840 discloses an accordion-like articulation mechanism (“flex-neck”) that is articulated by selectively drawing back one of two connecting rods through the implement shaft, each rod offset respectively on opposite sides of the shaft centerline. The connecting rods ratchet through a series of discrete positions.
Another example of longitudinal control of an articulation mechanism is U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,361 that includes an articulation link offset from a camming pivot such that pushing or pulling longitudinal translation of the articulation link effects articulation to a respective side. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,537 discloses a similar rod passing through the shaft to effect articulation. Still other examples of articulatable surgical stapling devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,532 and 6,644,532.
Although the above-types of endocutters having articulatable end effectors provide the surgeon with the ability to accurately move and position the end effector within the patient, the position of the endocutter handle is dictated by the position of the portion of the shaft that externally protrudes out of the trocar and which is directly attached to the handle. Thus, the surgeon is unable to move the handle to a more comfortable position. Such arrangements can result in the handle of the instrument being located in a cumbersome position, making it difficult for the surgeon to support and operate the device.
Consequently, a significant need exists for an endocutter that has a handle portion that can be selectively positioned to more ergonomically favorable and comfortable positions relative to the portion of the endocutter that is extending through the trocar into the patient.